


Wolf-Mates

by Unidentified_author



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unidentified_author/pseuds/Unidentified_author
Summary: A Modern AU, where the Stark kids find their soulmates, learn to love, and maybe accept the fate chosen for them.





	1. The One With The Names

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to G.R.R.Martin. The story is for fun, no harm intended.

Before diving into the story, I made small changes to the character relationships and their age differences in my version of the story.

 

**The Starks:**

Family Motto: Winter is Coming.

Family Symbol: Direwof.

Family Colors: Grey & White.

Family Estate: Winterfell. 

Eddard (Ned) Stark (Age-52) - Wed to Catellyn Tully (Age-45),

They Have 5 Kids,

  1. Robert (Robb) Stark, (Age-25)
  2. Sansa Stark, (Age-23)
  3. Arya Stark, (Age-21)
  4. Brandon (Bran) Stark, (Age-20)
  5. Rickon Stark (Age-18).



Lyanna Stark - (Died due to child birth)

Son- Jon Snow (Age-26)

Benjen Stark- (Died in the army)

Brandon Stark- (Died in a car crash).

 

**The Baratheons:**

Family Motto: Ours is the fury.

Family Symbol: Stag.

Family Colors: Black & Gold.

Family Estate: Storm's End.

Robbert Baratheon(Age-52) wed to Bessy Baratheon(Age-50)

They have 5 kids,

  1. Gendry Baratheon,(Age-26)
  2. Mya Baratheon,(Age-25)
  3. Edric Baratheon,(Age-24)
  4. Bella Baratheon,(Age-22)
  5. Barra Baratheon(Age-21).



Stannis Baratheon(Age-45) wed to Seylys Baratheon(Age-40).

Their Daughter Shireen Baratheon (Age-18)

Renly Baratheon(Age 32). 

 

**The Tyrells:**

Family Motto: Growing strong.

Family Symbol: Golden Rose.

Family Colors: Gold & Green.

Family Estate: High Garden.

Willas Tyrell(Age-26),

Garlan Tyrell(Age-25),

Loras Tyrell(Age-24),

Margery Tyrell(Age-23).

 

**The Lannister:**

Family Motto: Hear me roar.

Family Symbol: Lion.

Family Colors: Crimson & Gold.

Family Estate: Casterly Rock.

Tywin Lannister(Age-68) - Wed Joanna Lannister(Age-64),

Cersei Lanister(Age-45) - Wed her cousin Lancel Lannister(Age-40),

She has 3 kids,

  1. Joffrey Lannister,(Age-24)
  2. Myrcella Lannister,(Age-22)
  3. Tommen Lannister,(Age-20)



Jamie Lannister(Age-45)- Wed to Brienne Tarth(Age-35)

Tyrion Lannister(Age-40)- Wed to Shae(Age-25)

 

**The Grejoys:**

Family Motto: We do not sow.

Family Symbol: Kraken.

Family Colors: Gold.

Family Estate: Iron Islands.

Theon Grejoy(Age-28),

Yara Grejoy(Age-27).

 

**The Tarlys:**

Family Motto: First in battle.

Family Symbol: Huntsman

Family Colors: Red & Green.

Family Estate: Horn Hill.

Samwell Tarly(Age-26),

Dickon Tarly(Age-23).

 

**The Targaryens:**

Family Motto: Fire and blood.

Family Symbol: Three headed Dragon. 

Family Colors: Black & Red.

Family Estate: Dragonstone.

Rhaegar Targaryen(Age-50),

Viserys Targaryen(Age-46),

Danerys Targaryen(Age-30),

Aegon Targaryen(Age-31),

Rhaenys Targaryen(Age-39).

 

 

**The Reeds:**

Family Motto: We swear by earth and water, by bronze and iron and by ice and fire.

Family Symbol: Lizard-lion

Family Colors: Black & Green

Family Estate: Greywater Watch.

Meera Reed(Age-20),

Jojen Reed(Age-20).

 

**The Wildlings:**

Tormund Giantsbane(Age-26)

Ygritte Firekissed(Age-25)

Gilly Craster(Age-24).

 

**I know this is a wild go, but let's see! Hope you all will like it.**


	2. The One With The Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up one day and finding out there is some one for you is the most romantic thing. That's what everyone would think. Not our baby boy Rickon.

**August 28 2022. 8:00 AM Winterfell Manor.**

It was like any other Sunday morning at The Winterfell Manor, Ned was reading The Westeros Gazette (the daily newspaper),Cat was preparing breakfast for the whole family with Mrs. Mordane. The 6 large Huskies, each for a stark kid, were running in the backyard with Mr. Rodrick. Mr. Jory was watering th plants and singing as usual. Jon and Robb were up early to wash their cars. Even Bran was awake. Being the good boy he is, he even started his Physio-therapy  with Dr.Luwin and his assistant Osha early today. Even Hodor was up and happy to watch Bran.

Bran had an awful fall three years ago when he went on an expedition to the Everest. He came back with a broken lowere vertebrae, a disjointed shoulder and a severe concussion. It was a lucky thing to be alive. The doctors treated him, and his shoulder healed, but he was left with lower limb paralysis for the rest of his life. Arya, the wild child, was returning from her regular Saturday night stay at her boyfriend Gendry's place. They started dating two years ago, and since then she silently sneaks out every Saturday night to meet him at his Studio at Flea Bottom. Nothing fancy, but she likes it way better than the pompous life at Winterfell. 

Everyone gathered around in their living area at 10:00 A.M, Arya saw a pink mustang pull in at the drive-way. She quickly face her forehead with her palm and said "Does she really have to have everything in pink?". That was the cue, Robb" Arya, you know her. She is the perfect princess, living with her knight. Don't bother telling her that pink cars are ugly." Everyone began to laugh. With that the door opened to see a Tall girl, with auburn curls, and light blue eyes. She smiled at Arya smugly, but said " It's called fashion." Bran began to laugh at her and said "Sansa, we all know this conversation will not go anywhere, so welcome home." Ned laughing added " Since you all are here except for Rickon,do you know what that means?" The question was answered by a loud cry of horror from their upstairs, followed by heavy footsteps and a tall boy with messy red curls and blue eyes filled with horror came running. Everyone, even Cat began to laugh at the sight infront of her. Rickon,"Guys, its rude to laugh at the birthday boy."

Throwing an apple at him Arya said"Sure,you should have remembered that on my birthday." With a devilish grin, "Not my fault if you had locked yourself in your room making us to break in through your window, coz you didn't come downstairs all day," Rickon replied. Arya shrugged her shoulders. Sansa was way too much excited, she half squealed "Did it happen?" Rickon took a deep breath in and then let out a huge sigh. He removed his shirt for everyone to see. There was a tattoo of a red bow-tie in his right biceps.Everyone exchanged silent words through their glances. Jon half joked that it could be a guy, making Rickon shudder.

As far as Rickon knew, 98% of the people in Westeros are matched when they are born. They are called as soulmates. When one turns 18, he/she gets to find if they are matched. Today is the special day, and he found that he's one of the lucky few to get matched. Arya understood his concern, because she also felt like at the moment she got matched. She tried to comfort him by saying, "Look on the bright side, you at least have all of us here to help you through this." The small boy shook his head and said, " Am not worried, I just don't know how this thing works. I fucking do't even know if we'll find each other." Robb was the one to laugh. He added," Don't worry bro, you'll find them easily once you both have realized you have matched." Bran quietly added,"Maybe it's a homeless guy to whom you donate your old stuff."Rickon shuddered at the thought.

Cat scolded Bran for frightening, as she calls him,'baby Rick.' "Now, my dear you can ask us what is that bothering you?" Rickon sighed and asked all his questions.

  1. What is a soul mate?
  2. What does the tattoo mean?
  3. How do I find them?
  4. Will they hate me?



Looking at his innocent eyes, Cat couldn't help stop the smile forming at the corner of her lips. Arya grabbed an apple and ran away upstairs saying,"Not this lecture, am out of here." Sansa was too interested in the topic and happy for her brother, she didn't bother to make fun of Arya. Robb and Bran stayed to watch the reaction of Rickon. Ned, as usual was the all-time-smiling-dad. Jon on the other hand, emptied is plate and ran after Arya, to find what's bothering her.

Cat and Sansa started explaining that to be matched means that there is someone out there for us, their body will also be marked the exact same way as the other persons. She also said that the soulmate can never hate you, even if you cheat on them they can't hate you a tiny bit. Rickon's eyes widened at those words, to which Cat quickly added," You won't have the heart to break your soulmate's heart."Rickon felt relieved at that. He was nodding to everything Cat and Sansa had to say, Robb and Bran were laughing at them, passing comments and even calling out Rickon. Rickon silently asked Ned, without the notice of others,"How do I find my soulmate?" Ned laughed loudly and told everyone of Rickon's question. If looks could kill, Ned would have died 30 times because of the glare Cat sent.

Cat explained Rickon,"Once you have been marked, you can start to understand or know your soulmate's feelings. In rare conditions, you can also know their thoughts. If you both have gotten marked, you can start to feel the bond. You can also use the skin map, only if both have validated and accepted the bond." To which Rickon quickly asked what a skin map was. Ned smiled and said,"Let me explain this one Cat." He took a pen from his pocket and drew a heart in his left palm. It slowly appeared on Catelyn's  palm. This left everyone in the room speechless. 

Ned and Cat wished Rickon luck in finding the one. They all dispersed to do their duties for the day. 

While all this was happening downstairs, Jon had found Arya tucked under her sheets. He looked at her sadly. She gave a tired smile.She asked,"Came to see if am dying?" Jon scoffed,"I know better than that." Arya asked,"Then why are you here?" To which Jon slowly added,"I know you are thinking about your soulmate situation. Thought you might need me." Arya grinned at that,"You always seem to know my problems." They both sat together and laughed about her situation. Jon,"You can always tel me anything. Even if you don't tell me at least tell Gendry that you have a soulmate. That fool loves you a lot. Do you want to break his heart?" Arya laughed at that,"Just leave this be Jon. We can talk later, and please don't bring up Gendry anymore." With that she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

Jon left her room, closed the door with a sad thought of his sister breaking his best friend's heart. He thought to himself, "everything happens for a reason."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Arya's situation??? Will Rickon's soulmate be a hobo??? Stay tuned for the next chapter...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Feel free to comment any ideas on the way to move the story further.


	3. The One With The Glow-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendry's POV. Gendry meeting Arya. Let's see how it goes. Also a juicy pic of Joe at the end.

 

The Baratheons come from old money. Gendry is the eldest of Robbert's sons and he is set to inherit all. He never had to work all his life being the favorite child of Robbert and Bessie. He even has his own personal servants to do his laundry, to clean his room, to cook his meas and even do his homework. Though he had all the help he could get, he preferred doing his work himself.His dad would joke around and make fun of him saying he is trying to be humble, but Gendry truly felt it to be unnecessary. He didn't want a couple of people losing their jobs because of him and he did like the company of his care taker Mr. Davos Seaworth. When he was younger Gendry used to call him his grand dad, as he grew up he started respecting the man as his own father. 

 

Davos was the person Gendry ran to when he had any trouble, when he needed advice and also when he needed to be heard because Robbert was a busy man and Bessie couldn't pay attention to him because she had to always look after the baby.

 

On his 18th birthday, Gendry found the words, "Hey strong arms, pass me a beer" written in his chest write below his right nipple. Gendry was laughing hard when he found it in his mirror's reflection. He was just a boy of 18 years, he didn't have any muscle to him, let alone strong arms. He showed it to everyone including his dad Robert and Davos. Robbert found this funny too, but Davos was the one to find this situation quite un-amusing. He was the one to suggest Gendry to start working out, to go to a gym to maintain a nice figure. Robbert liked the idea and installed a gym in their home and hired a personal trainer called "THE HOUND." His true name though is Sandor Clegane.

 

Gendry was terrified after seeing him. The man is 6'8 and ripped like hell, his face his half burnt and not the friendliest. Gendry went to him and tried to start a conversation,"Hey, I just wanted to make it clear that I'm trying to get ripped because of this," saying so he removed his shirt, revealing his tattoo. Seeing the words "Strong arms" the hound snorted and said,"A puny fucker like you? I ain't seeing no strong arms, just a bone with flesh on it. Am only in it for the money," with that the hound left a dumb Gendry to go and eat some chicken. That's when Gendry realized, he got himself into a huge mess all to impress his at the moment non-existing soulmate.

 

The Hound didn't think much about Gendry at the beginning, he just made sure he worked out, he changed his diet and also monitored that he followed his diet. Gendry was scared of the man, so he didn't dare disobey him. He practiced whatever the man said. He even made sure that the hound knew that he is following his orders. Once Gendry even tried to get a compliment from him by starting to say,"It's a tricky workout to follow," the hound sniffed him trying to fish a compliment,"you are saying you are good is it?" Gendry finally gave up trying to get on his nice books after that incident. He just followed his workout and ate nothing but what he was supposed to do so.

 

It was Davos who was concerned that Gendry was pushing him too much. He even tried to reason with the hound, who threatened to cut his fingers off for questioning his methods. Gendry tried to make himself sane, by saying it was all for his soulmate, but it did build his confidence and he liked how his reflection looked now.

 

The hound was impressed with the way he transformed Gendry within three years of time. He even suggested them celebrate by going to the Hollow, his favorite local pub. It is a rare sight seeing the hound happy, so Gendry quickly agreed not wanting to anger the man. The Hollow was not a huge place, it was small and out of town, it looked like a place where broke college kids would go to. He wondered why the hound came here. The question was answered when a deep voice called out "Clegane, what a sight for the sore eye." The hound quickly added,"Who are you fooling with that top knot you bald cunt?" There was a laugh in the distance, who the hound called as dead-fucker. Later Gendry learned that the man with the top knot was Thoros Myr, the chef at the Hollow. The dead-fucker as the Hound put his name, was Beric Dondarian, the owner of The Hollow. He had many near death experiences, thus the name from the hound. He met a fat, weird guy who called himself Hot Pie. He was the baker there, he had a weird obsession over baking bread. 

 

He heard Beric talk to the hound about wanting to hire a new bartender, because the guys Tom and Anguay have been hitting on all his waitresses causing him to lose his waitresses, in turn lossing his customers. This conversation gave Davos an idea. He looked at Gendry with a sly grin," Lad, why don't you apply for the job?" Gendry was taken aback and was confused by the idea. Seeing his uneasiness, Davos continued,"Lad, your soulmate asked you to pass the beer. Where do you expect to pass beer other than a bar? And if you are a bartender, think of the chances?" Gendry couldn't argue with this drunk man's logic, but it was worth a shot. So he said,"Davos, that's fine but how do I get the job?" Davos,"Leave it to me lad."

 

Davos went up towards Beric,"This is my nephew Clovis, he is looking for a job." Gendry quickly cut him off,"The name's Gendry, am Robbert Baratheon's son." Davos,"He was meant to keep that to himself,"added. Beric asked him why he wanted the job, to which Gendry replied honestly. This earned a huge roar of laughter, he was hired anyway. Gendry joined immediately. He loved working at the Hollow, he even made sure his father didn't get to know about his job, for his father was grooming him to become the heir to their family estate Storm's end and also to be the future CEO of Stag Electronics, their family business. Gendry made friends with everyone he worked with. He even liked the creepy cook Hot pie, the flirt Tom and Aunguay, the wierd kid Lommy, even the guy Jaquen who always spoke in third person.

 

Gendry worked there for a year and he was losing hope. It's been 4 years since he got the words in his body, but there had been no hint of his soulmate's existence. He even got strong for her, tried working at the Hollow to stumble upon his soulmate, but no luck. He got tired of it. Frustrated, he went to Beric and gave his week's notice to quit the job. Beric was reluctant to let go of him, but he knew the guy's reason to join, so he agreed to let him go after this weekend. Gendry was happy to hear that and he went to work, his last week at the Hollow. He thought he might miss these guys, after the week and he might probably visit them.

 

He was lost deep in his thoughts, when he heard a sweet voice call him, "Hey strong arms, pass me a beer." Gendry lost his mind. He turned quickly to see the owner of the voice, a short girl with dark brown hair sood there, watching him with her piercing grey eyes. She looked thin in the baggy sweatshirt she was wearing, but he could make out the outline of small breasts, and the curve of hip. The way she walked upto him to get her beer, he figured she was either already drunk, or teasing him. He figured it was the first. He looked at her legs, they seemed toned under her leggings. She looked up, her grey eyes meeting his blue, "What are you looking at?" Trying to be smart, he asked "Can I see your ID?" so that he could get her name and find where she is from. She looked at him for a second, shrugged and then, showed him her ID.

 

He tried to capture her ID as a picture in his mind. Arya Stark. Arya, the name suited her. He looked at her birthday and was surprised to see that she was only 17 years old. He smiled looking at it. She asked,"When you gonna stop starring at it?" He answered,"Well, for the record, you are underage, can't give you anything." She looked at him with sad puppy eyes and he gave in saying,"In UK you guys might be drinking since you turn 16, but here in US can't drink until you turn 21. Looking at you, I'm guessing you have already had quite a few rounds of something." He paused and looked at her, she continued,"I was cross with my brother and drank his stack at home, came here to get the same thing to replace the bottles I drank, but it is clearly impossible now,looking at our situation." He didn't want the first meeting with his soulmate to end in trouble for her, so he "You can have the bottle as long as you don't tell anyone that I gave it to you, and if you need anything again, come here find me." She smiled at that, grabbed the bottles, kissed his cheek in happiness and twirled around to leave. He felt electricity where her lips touched. He wondered if she felt it to. With that thought he ran to Beric and said he wanted to cancel the resignation letter.

 

Beric was surprised by the sudden change of his mind, but was happy to have him again. Gendry felt giddy all the way on the ride home, he kept telling Davos how pretty she was, how lucky he was and thanked him for the idea in the first place. Davos felt happy for the kid.

 

On his 18'th birthday                                         

          

On his 21'st Birthday   


	4. The One Where They Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davos POV, Arya POV.

**Davos & Gendry POV**

 

Davos genuinely felt happy for the lad (Gendry), but he was a bit angry that he didn't get to meet the lass (Arya). At first Davos assumed that Gendry was just making up a story to hide his disappointments, but he learnt that Gendry really did meat his soulmate after seeing the genuine awe in Gendry's eyes. "Lad, you look smitten. Don't tell me is it about her now?" Davos asked Gendry.

 

Gendry flushed a deep shade of red ,"Yeah, huh, yes. She was small, but terrifying, she was cute and ... and I don't know what to say, she was perfect. Too bad she is 17, she will not have the words. She was drunk too, a fat chance she remembers me or my words. Who the hell has their first words to their soul mate as 'Can I see your Id?' She will be pissed at me, when she gets those words in her body." told all of this in one breath.

 

Now he couldn't stop thinking about her body, the small, petite, fierce structure, the way her hips moved, how she walked up to him, the way she raised one eyebrow at him, her budding breasts. He wondered how they would feel in his hands, in his mouth. He didn't feel bad even a little when he thought how she would look naked spread in his bed, under him with his cock in her. He even pictured the look on her face when she came apart moaning his name. He so wanted to fuck her bad, and that is when he knew she was the death of him. He just sat there and laughed at him for thinking about it, without knowing if he would meet her again.

 

Davos looked at Gendry in confusion, but thought of his days when he found Mayra, the way he was like a love bug all over her. No wonder he has 7 sons now! Though he had 7 sons Davos had a special liking to Gendry, he loved him like his own. He even saw goodness in Gendry, he would have adopted that boy and kept him close to him. Even his Mayra loved the kid, his sons looked up to him like a role model. Seeing him happy now, made Davos to be happy. That's when Davos realized he would do anything for Gendry, even if it meant to take a bullet for him. With that determination, Davos decided to keep his baby boy happy by giving him his lady love. 

 

**Arya's POV**

The next day Arya woke up with a terrible hangover. She swore she would not steal from Jon ever again, but realized she will do it was an empty promise because she can't but drinks here, so the only way was to steal off of him. Then again she remembered some guy at the bar across from Jon's apartment promised her that she could go to him if she needed anything. She didn't even remember the guy's name, all she remembered were his ripped arms, and those blue eyes, blue like the ocean, that makes you want to dive into them and get lost in them. He had a perfect smile too.

 

She wondered if he worked at The Hollow everyday, maybe she could meet him. At the same time she didn't want him to freak out, so she thought of going there with a friend(Who totally had a crush on her that she didn't know). 

 

He was awaken by the text he got, he knew who it was from. He had set a different tone for her messages and calls. He even saved her number as Babe, he has this huge crush on her which she would never acknowledge, but what's there to lose? 

 

Babe(Arya): Hey,wanna hang out sometime?

 

Egghead: Yeah, sure. Whenever you want to. Am free all day. :))))))))

_That didn't come as too desperate, did it?_

 

Babe(Arya): The Hollow, 9:00 P.M.

 

Egghead: Cool, I'll pick you up at 8:45. ^_^

 

Egghead: Will you be at Jon's or Sansa's ? ':)

 

Egghead: Just asking to make sure I go to the right place. :P

_Oh God, she's going to think that I am desperate right now, not that it is a lie. Play it cool._

 

Babe(Arya): Um, I know my way. Meet you there. 

 

Babe(Arya): Forgot to mention, bring Dany, Drogo, Torgo and also Missi if you can. It's been a long time since I saw them. 

 

Egghead: Okay , sure. I'll bring them with me :|

_Here I was thinking she was asking me out for a date. At least I get to see her._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo How did that sound??? 
> 
> Who do you think is Egghead???
> 
> Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Give out tons of kudos!  
> Gendrya forever :)


	5. The One At The Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all starts!

**Arya POV**

**8:50 P.M. @ The Hollow**

 

Being underage, and going to a bar didn't make Arya scared, but seeing a certain guy did. There he was, the certain bartender, with his bulging biceps, and that irresistible smile which lit his blue eyes. Those eyes that made her so lost, she wanted to dive into them. His ruffled hair which fell into his face, was a shade of dark black that reminded her of the night sky. He was wearing a black tee shirt and blue jean. The shirt hugged him in the right places, making her wonder if he had four or six packs underneath. His jean also made his ass look so tight. She was gawking at him, he even gave a smug look.

 

She so wanted to talk to him, now that he was looking her way and smiling. She took two steps forward to talk to him, she was interrupted by egg. "Hey Ar, you are early!" She saw the bartender visibly hurt, she felt shame and wanted to hide egg from him.

 _Why? He's not even my friend, she reasoned to herself._  

She quickly added, "Aegon, where are the others?" Egg wanted to talk to her alone, but knowing her, she would probably kick him in his balls if he dared to. So, he went off to call the others to the area where Arya was sitting.

 

The bartender looked at her and asked in a low voice( _She thought he was hurt by the way it sounded)_ ,"Boyfriend?" To which Arya scoffed,"He's just a friend nothing more. His name is Aegon, we became friends when we began to fence together. His sister goes to my sister's class, he is in a few of my brother's classes." The bartender smiled at this.

_Why do I care what he thinks about egg? Ughhh!_

 

Arya started slowly,"So, do you have a name or should I call you Strong arms?"

_OMG! Am I flirting with him._

The guy seemed to flush a deep shade of red when she called him strong arms, anyone would feel shy when an unknown girl calls them that she reasoned.

 

"My name is Gendry, m'lady" 

"Do not call me M'lady. I'm not a lady"

 _That was the most absurd thing to say! She is a lady._  

 

Gendry was laughing "As my lady commands"

She smiled, _God he is good at it._

 

 

Before she could say the next word, she heard a loud sound and turned to see Dany and Drogo coming her way, they were quickly followed by Aegon,Grey and Missandei.

"Give me your phone," she demanded him.

He ran his hands through his back jean, pocket and found his phone.

_He has a nice ass, doesn't he? Gather your sit you woman!_

 

The look on his face made it clear that she got caught, but he just laughed it off and gave her his phone.

She added her number in his contacts, "Text me." 

 

She then pulled him by his arm, asked him to look at the phone's front camera and took a pic of them together.

"Better have that pic the next time we see, if I find out that you have deleted it, I'll stab you to death."

_That was for good measure! He looks so freaking cute when he looks confused. Wonder how he would look when we kiss, I mean if we kiss. OMG! This guy is the death of me!_

She placed his phone back in his front pocket, his eyes turned gassy and the blue looked like a storm. She placed her hand on his cheek and said,"Call me," in a husky voice. Her lips almost touched his ear, which made his ear turn red. 

 

This moment was interrupted by Egg of all people! He shouted,"Arya, we are leaving right now."

_What is this guy's deal? Ugh!_

She got angry and almost spat out the words "What do you want egg? Can't you see I'm a bit preoccupied over here?" This made Gendry chuckle, causing Arya to shove him to the floor. But the guy, Egg, didn't like what he saw, he walked away angrily. 

 

Arya didn't care that Aegon left, she was more pleased. With him now gone, she had more time to attend to her bartender. She gave him a hand to get up and added,"Don't laugh at me again, it won't just be a push next time." Gendry smiled at her and said,"I wouldn't expect nothing less from you m'lady." She punched his shoulder, he anticipated this so he quickly grabbed her arm. Their face was so close, their lips were inches apart.

_His lips are so close, maybe I should just kiss him, or should I wait for him to kiss me? Seven Hells!_

Gendry gently cupped her cheek with his palm. 

_OMG he is making the move finally! Hope my breath doesn't stink._

 

She was seconds away from getting her first kiss, when she heard a loud bang. Surprised by the sound, Gendry and Arya both jumped from their trance. That's when they saw the entire brotherhood (That's how Beric loved to call the workers at The Hollow) along with Davos and the hound were watching them. Arya never felt so much embarrassed in her entire life, other than the time she saw Theon naked. She got up from where she sat (Gendry's lap) straightened her dress and quickly made for the exit. Gendry quickly followed her and tried to apologize ,"Sorry about that, they never do thing like that." That somehow made things bad. 

 

She looked at him, grey eyes meeting blue and asked him,"So you have done something like this without them interrupting you?" He quickly shook his head,"No,umm I mean I have not kissed a girl in there. That's not what I meant earlier. They don't pry on others. I mean they don't... I think you get my point." This response made her cool down. She smiled,"Will you call me then?" "Whenever my lady wishes," he replied earning a huge grin from her. He held her hand, she thought he was going for hand shake, little did she expect what he was going to do. He bent down and kissed her knuckles and said in a raspy voice,"Goodnight Arya." 

 

She smiled a shy smile and asked,"How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you." He quickly replied,"You don't easily forget an underage girl who dank all her brother's alcohol and walked into a bar demanding more." She hit his shoulder for that. He faked his shoulder getting hurt, which made her to touch his shoulder. She looked at him in the eye, tip-toed and reached his lips, when she was about to crash her mouth over his, Gendry pulled back. 

 

She looked at him, confusion, hurt, sadness all filled her eyes at the same time. He saw what he did, so he," Arya, I want this to be special, I don't want to rush into things. Please don't mistake me." She understood what he told, but she needed reassurance. He quickly hugged her, her face buried in his chest, her breasts brushing his abdomen. She got her assurance when she felt something hard against her abdomen. He also must have noticed it, he looked away shyly, and mouthed sorry. Arya looked in the eye and said,"Don't be."

He must have lost his shit, the way he grinned like a fool, and the way he watched her twirl around and walk away from him, she felt beautiful. Gendry returned to work, thinking about her, meaning he won't be doing work for the rest of his time. He would probably be wondering about her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna see anything specific happen to the characters? 
> 
> Have an interesting plot twist?
> 
> Want to co-write?
> 
> Feel free to hmu!


End file.
